Captive
by SirMalfoy
Summary: Les cris, le sang, la peur régnaient en maître en cette matinée. Une autre de plus à passer dans cette terrifiante ambiance. Le mage noir était vaincu. La paix n'était pas revenue. Enfin, seulement pour un temps.
1. Chapter 1, Fin

_**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après plus d'un an sans écrire et après avoir supprimé toutes mes anciennes fics sur le site - je les ai toujours sur mon PC, à voir si je les reprendrais, nouveau pseudo, nouvelles fictions. J'espère que cette première fiction vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore exactement le nombre de chapitres qu'elle comprendra car j'ai deux fins possibles en tête et une des deux rallonge de près du double la fic donc tout dépendra de ma motivation :) En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de revenir parmi vous après tout ce temps! Bonne lecture.**_

**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages -ou presque- et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

_**Captive**_

_Chapitre 01 : Fin_

**L**es rues étaient en pagaille, des papiers et babioles s'amoncelaient sur les pavés humides du Chemin de Traverse. Le ciel était gris, quelques éclaircies tentaient de passer à travers les épais nuages de ce mois de novembre. Les cris, le sang, la peur régnaient en maître en cette matinée. Une autre de plus à passer dans cette terrifiante ambiance. Le mage noir était vaincu. La paix n'était pas revenue. Enfin, seulement pour un temps.

Justice. Voilà ce qui avait entraîné toute cette folie. Alors que le ministère tentait d'étudier les centaines et centaines de cas à juger après la chute de Voldemort, une infime vague de rébellion avait naquit au cœur de certains. Les uns voulaient la mort de tous, les autres voulaient le retour des êtres chers perdus au combat. Ils voulaient tous justice.

Mais chacun souhaitait sa propre justice. Un petit nombre de rebelles s'étaient introduits dans le ministère un jour où étaient jugés plusieurs mangemorts pour leurs crimes durant la guerre. Ils voulaient qu'ils payent, ils voulaient les faire payer, à leur façon. Ce jour là fut la fin de tout. Ou le commencement.

Une bataille éclata, les rebelles lançant sorts sur sorts, les gens du ministère tentant de les contrer, les mangemorts se protégeant comme ils pouvaient sans baguette comme moyen de défense. Et un sort atteignait une chaîne, libérant un prisonnier. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Et certains récupérèrent des baguettes, et d'autres en perdirent. Et des sorts jaillissaient des fins bouts de bois, et des corps tombaient, et des hurlements se faisaient entendre, et des papiers volaient, et des pierres tombaient, et enfin, certains gagnaient, et d'autres perdaient.

C'était il y a trois mois, et depuis, les rues étaient en pagaille.

. . .

Elle courait, sa vie en dépendait. Elle courait à travers la sombre forêt, trébuchant parfois, des branchages lui giflaient le visage, une douleur lui tiraillaient les côtes, son souffle était erratique, mais rien ne devait la stopper, ou elle mourrait. Elle avait malgré tout un avantage sur ses poursuivants, elle connaissait la forêt interdite comme sa poche, et elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible de la cabane d'Hagrid, là où la forêt était de plus en plus sombre et les cachettes plus nombreuses. Car elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se planquer, c'était sa seule chance. Et une fois bien dissimulée derrière des arbustes, elle trouverait un moyen pour rejoindre Harry ou Ron, où qu'ils soit.

Ils avaient été obligés de se séparer afin d'augmenter leurs chances de survie, elle se demandait désormais si cela avait bien été la meilleure idée. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un tronc d'arbre explosa à environ 20 cm d'elle et des copeaux de bois volèrent à toute vitesse, lui éraflant la joue gauche au passage.

_Et merde !_

Elle se retourna et put apercevoir l'émetteur du sort.

_Craveys._

Une haine intense se dessina sur son visage, Craveys était sans doute le pire de tous. C'était lui qui avait réussi à libérer la plupart des mangemorts en réussissant un coup de maître : détruire Azkaban. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de lui durant le règne de Voldemort, mais depuis que la guerre avait de nouveau élu domicile en Angleterre, celui-ci avait en quelque sorte repris le flambeau.

- Tu ne nous échapperas pas, sang-de-bourbe ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle pouvait entendre la rage émanant de sa voix et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Cet homme était une ordure sans nom, il avait réussi à recréer une armée et avait pour objectifs :

1. Tuer Harry Potter – chose que même Voldemort n'avait pu réussir, alors si lui y parvenait, gloire et pouvoir seraient définitivement tout à lui.

2. Éliminer les sang-de-bourbe, sang-mêlés et toute autre créature n'ayant pas de sang-pur coulant dans les veines.

3. Être un infâme connard.

Le troisième point, c'était Hermione qui l'avait ajouté, car c'était bien ce qui l'était. Elle le haïssait tout simplement. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et continuait à faire, mais surtout pour une chose : utiliser la plus majestueuse École de sorcellerie comme quartier général.

En juin, le ministère, sous les directives de Kingsley, et avec l'aide de McGonagall, avait entamé un projet de reconstruction de l'École de magie qui avait subi de nombreux dégâts pendant la bataille, et devait être fin prête en septembre afin d'accueillir de nouveau de jeunes sorciers en herbe. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Les tensions grandissantes dans le monde sorcier, les mangemorts en liberté, les désaccords au ministère avaient entraîné une colère sourde au cœur de la population, et une vraie déchéance était alors apparue. C'est ainsi que Craveys et autres mangemorts en avaient profité pour reprendre le contrôle. Et il avait pris Poudlard.

Son École. Son chez-elle. L'endroit où elle avait vécu ses plus beaux moments, où elle avait rencontrer ses meilleurs amis, où elle avait vécu de nombreuses aventures, où elle avait appris tant de choses. Où elle avait grandis. Et il lui avait volé tout cela.

Alors oui, elle haïssait Radrish Craveys.

- Attrapez-la !

Des sorts fusaient en nombre dans sa direction. En comptant Craveys, ils étaient six à la poursuivre. Elle tentait comme elle pouvait d'augmenter la distance entre elle et ses attaquants, tout en évitant les sorts qu'ils lui lançaient, mais sans sa baguette, ceci était bien plus compliqué. L'un des mangemorts était parvenu à la désarmer et, n'ayant pas le temps de récupérer sa baguette, elle s'était mise à courir.

Et depuis, elle ne s'était pas arrêter. Elle commençait à fatiguer. De plus, elle s'inquiétait pour Harry et Ron, se demandant ce qu'il advenait de leur côté, s'il allaient bien. S'ils étaient en vie.

_Merlin, faites qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé !_

Ils étaient tous épuisés après la fin de la guerre, et alors que tous pensaient pouvoir enfin couler des jours heureux, le repos avait été de courte durée. Ainsi, quand toute cette pagaille avait petit à petit recommencé, ils avaient constitué un petit groupe de résistants. Kingsley, McGonagall, les Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre, de l'AD et bien d'autres encore s'étaient réunis pour faire front ensemble contre cette nouvelle menace. Ils avaient tous l'impression de revenir en arrière, du temps de Voldemort, et de devoir tout recommencer. Se battre, encore et encore. Voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs vies.

Les trois amis s'étaient porter volontaires pour une mission de repérage à Poudlard afin d'estimer les effectifs dans les rangs de Craveys pour mieux pouvoir les combattre par la suite. Hermione se rappelait encore de la réaction de Molly _« Il en est HORS DE QUESTION! », _et de celle d'Harry_ « Vous savez parfaitement que rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire Molly ne nous fera changer d'avis, notre décision est prise. », _et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans cette mission suicide. Mais ils avaient sous-estimé le danger.

- Stupéfix !

Hermione ne put éviter cet énième sort lancé à son encontre et fut projeter sur le côté. Elle retomba durement sur le sol couvert de feuillages orangés, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle entendit des _« Bravo Simons, bien joué »_ ou encore des _« Ça y est, on la tient cette petite peste »_. Ses yeux fixèrent un instant le ciel ensoleillé en cet après-midi automnal, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'au moins elle mourrait en ayant une dernière belle image. Il était souvent dit que lorsque notre heure était venue, nous voyions défiler toute notre vie sous nos yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir à ce moment précis était un ciel bleuté parsemé de lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres aux couleurs d'automne.

Une belle fin en somme.

- Relève-la, entendit-elle prononcer.

- Avec plaisir, répondit un des mangemorts qu'elle jugea être le dénommé Simons en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui lui avait lancé le maléfice de stupéfixion.

Elle se sentit alors happée par des mains rugueuses lui enserrant le bras. Puis un autre vint aider Simons à la relever et lui prit l'autre bras.

- Allons-y.

_Aller où ? Ou m'emmènent-t-ils ? Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse !_

Ils avancèrent tout en la tenant par les deux bras, les jambes de la brune traînaient au sol et laissaient un petit chemin de terre derrière leur passage.

Les minutes défilèrent et elle ne savait toujours pas où ils comptaient l'emmener. Et ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que s'ils avaient voulu la tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Alors qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

- J'espère que tu es heureuse de retrouver ta satanée École ma jolie, parce que, crois-moi, tu vas y passer un sacré bout de temps, susurra une voix à son oreille qui la fit légèrement frémir.

_Alors c'est ça, ils me conduisent jusqu'à Poudlard !_

- Ferme-la et avance Banner, rétorqua Craveys.

Elle perçut le dit Banner marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe sans pouvoir discerner le moindre mot. Il ne devait certainement pas apprécier l'autorité, mais il continua sa route sans piper mot.

Hermione commençait à ressentir quelques fourmillements dans les membres, sans doute le sort s'estompait peu à peu, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement, et se laisser traîner par ses deux geôliers.

La tête baissée en direction du sol, ne pouvant la redresser, elle remarqua qu'ils venaient enfin de passer la limite de la forêt interdite et put voir une pelouse verdoyante défiler sous ses yeux au rythme des pas des deux hommes.

D'autres minutes passèrent, et elle crut qu'il s'agissait des plus longues minutes de sa vie. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pouvoir effectuer aucun mouvement, de ne pouvoir se débattre ou se libérer de leur emprise. Elle bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur, son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure, mais malheureusement aucune solution ne s'imposait à son esprit.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grogna quelqu'un.

Hermione devina qu'ils étaient aux portes de Poudlard, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Qu'allait-il lui arriver dès à présent ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ?

_Ah oui, ça j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi !_

- Descendez-la aux cachots et enfermez-la dans une cellule, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard, répondit Craveys.

- Bien. Allez viens toi ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

Sentant ses forces revenir peu à peu, elle parvint à leur lancer un faible :

- Lâ... chez-m...moi !

- T'en fais pas ma jolie, ça va venir, ricana-t-il.

Elle ne comprit réellement sa remarque que lorsque, après avoir parcouru le château pour descendre jusqu'aux cachots, il la lâcha violemment en la poussant sur un sol dur, froid et crasseux.

Hermione lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, et lui l'observa avec un sourire mesquin.

- En espérant que ton petit séjour ici se passe bien. Sang-de-bourbe.

Et il se retourna puis verrouilla la porte massive derrière lui.

La respiration haletante, Hermione qui avait récupérer presque entièrement ses fonctions sensorielles, laissa la panique l'envahir.

_Et maintenant ?_

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de prendre plus le temps de la réflexion qu'elle entendit derrière elle une voix étonnée :

- Granger ?

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience._

_Au prochain chapitre, Ana._


	2. Chapter 2, Égaux

**_Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, les alertes et favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a vraiment motivée à écrire malgré mon emploi du temps un peu limité en ce moment :) Je déménage bientôt alors je suis en plein dans les cartons, et je travaille toute la journée alors je ne peux écrire que le soir ou le lundi qui est ma journée de congé, tout ça pour dire: je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant! Mais sachez que je travaille en parallèle sur deux autres fics dont une UA et un OS - dramione, évidemment :p- que je publierais très bientôt rien que pour vous :) Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez :)_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

_Reviews anonymes:_

_nanoute: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas abandonner!_

_nadra: Je vais bien, merci. Toi aussi? Merci pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que mes descriptions te permettent de facilement t'imaginer les scènes. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire de très grandes descriptions très détaillés alors ça me rassure que tu me dises ça :) En ce qui concerne Draco, il va falloir patienter un peu. D'ailleurs je précise à tout le monde que Draco et Hermione ne vont pas "tomber amoureux" au bout de 5 chapitres, il va falloir être patients mes chers lecteurs! :)_

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerais bien que Draco soit à moi, mais malheureusement lui et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling!

* * *

_Chapitre 02 : Égaux_

_- Granger ?_

**H**ermione écarquilla les yeux et son corps tout entier se crispa.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle l'avait tant de fois entendu l'insulter et la rabaisser pendant de nombreuses années, qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour mettre un visage sur ces paroles. Sa voix était cependant plus rocailleuse que dans ses souvenirs, mais elle n'avait aucun doute, Draco Malfoy se tenait juste derrière elle.

L'ancienne Gryffondor n'arrivait pourtant pas à y croire. Le destin semblait vouloir lui jouer un mauvais tour. Et surtout, il ne prévient pas.

Les secondes défilèrent, et elle eut l'impression que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'elle entendit un froissement de tissu, signe qu'il avait esquissé un mouvement, tandis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, encore sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir son ennemi de toujours et, après le choc, venait un tout autre sentiment. La jeune fille sentit soudain la peur venir lui tirailler le ventre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Draco Malfoy remontait au jour où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Elle revit le moment où l'infâme sorcier avait appelé le fils Malfoy et l'avait ensuite enserré. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'à ce moment, elle n'enviait en aucun point son ennemi. Ensuite, il avait tout bonnement disparu avec ses parents. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu de la famille Malfoy après la victoire du survivant. Même si de nombreuses recherches avaient été effectuées pour les retrouver, ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace. Certains osaient même penser qu'ils avaient été tués. Hermione savait désormais que ces « certains » s'étaient lourdement trompés, car la peur qu'elle ressentait actuellement était bel et bien vivante.

Elle osa enfin entamer un mouvement pour se retourner, avec lenteur, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait. Certes, elle savait qui elle allait trouver en face d'elle, mais n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'allait lui réserver la suite des événements. Aussi, une foule de questionnements vinrent hantés son esprit alors qu'elle continuait de se tourner vers Draco. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant ces derniers mois ?

Second choc.

Elle était à présent face à face avec Draco. Dès l'instant où il avait prononcé son nom, elle avait su que c'était lui. Pourtant à le voir face à elle, elle reconnut à peine le jeune homme. Ses cheveux paraissaient ternes, le peu qu'elle parvenait à en distinguer sous la crasse et la poussière. Ses joues étaient émaciées. Son regard était sombre. Et de larges balafres entaillaient ça et là son visage, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

Son regard paniqué se posa un instant autour d'elle, abandonnant la contemplation du jeune homme. Lorsque les mangemorts avaient énoncé le terme « cachots », elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils parlaient au sens propre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les « cachots » de Poudlard, tel qu'elle les avait connus. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite cellule privée de lumière, seul quelques trous présents dans la pierre laissaient entrevoir de fins filets de lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Une légère lumière se diffusait aussi à travers la petite grille au centre de la lourde porte en fer forgé par laquelle Hermione avait fait son entrée quelques instants plus tôt. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse pellicule de poussière, et la sorcière crut apercevoir de petits excréments dans un des coins de la cellule. Elle remarqua que la pièce était pauvre en mobilier. Les mangemorts avaient beau avoir, semblait-il, fait certains travaux de construction à en juger par ces nouvelles cellules, ils ne s'étaient pas fatigués à s'occuper de la décoration. Autrement dit, il n'y avait rien.

Rien à part deux jeunes âmes au passé déjà bien rempli.

Draco avait remarqué que la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment. Il crut même qu'elle avait oublié sa présence pendant un instant. Mais très vite, le regard de la brune se posa de nouveau sur lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, d'une voix tremblante annonça finalement :

- Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Granger.

Elle l'observa, confuse.

- À ton avis ? Je me suis faite capturée par tes amis, lança-t-elle hargneuse.

Il l'observa, hagard.

- Où est donc passée la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ? Rétorqua la brune, agacée.

- Je veux dire que si tu avais pris le temps de la réflexion une minute, tu n'aurais pas désigné comme « mes amis » sont qui m'ont également enfermé dans ce trou à rat.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à l'hypothèse qu'il soit également prisonnier comme elle, mais n'était-il pas un mangemort lui aussi ? Pourquoi donc se retrouvait-il enfermé entre quatre murs aux mains de Craveys et ses chiens ? Elle avait forcément loupé un épisode.

- Si je comprends bien, on est à égalité toi et moi.

- Tu rêves Granger, toi et moi ne seront jamais égaux, ricana-t-il.

Hermione soupira, il n'avait donc pas évolué.

- Je voulais dire qu'au final, peu importe nos passés respectifs, on se retrouve tous les deux dans la même galère Malfoy, riposta-t-elle.

- J'avais compris, merci. Je n'apprécie juste pas le fait que tu emploies le terme « égalité ».

- J'avais compris, merci. Le nargua-t-elle.

Après ce court échange, Hermione avait senti toute la panique qu'elle ressentait s'évaporer. À la place, elle était agacée. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, et ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec ses manières de petit noble et ses idées préconçues à deux noises. Et puis, elle n'avait toujours pas eu réellement la réponse à sa question. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait été fait prisonnier tout comme elle, d'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi par Merlin on les avait collés ensemble dans la même cellule. Mais il ne lui avait pas confié la raison de son enfermement ici. Et Hermione détestait ne pas savoir.

Elle voulut ré-attaquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Et si tu me disais plutôt comment tu as pu te faire capturer, toi la grande Hermione Granger ? Annonça-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Elle avait souhaité lui rétorquer qu'elle avait posé la question en premier, mais de un elle savait qu'il la trouverait puérile de dire cela et, de deux, elle fut tant énervée sur le coup qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre :

- C'est très simple, je ne me crois pas infaillible moi, contrairement à certains.

Si elle ne voulait pas paraître puérile, finalement c'était raté.

Elle reçut, en simple réponse de la part de Draco, un regard à faire trembler n'importe quel créature. Elle, avait les yeux plissés, en signe qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser dominer par ce petit prétentieux. Elle l'avait piqué au vif, mais lui non plus ne comptait pas se laisser faire par cette petite peste.

- Je n'ai jamais osé prétendre que j'étais infaillible si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion, la preuve en est, je suis ici devant toi, dans ce misérable cachot. Et le pire est que, depuis peu, je me trouve en désagréable compagnie.

Décidément, leurs vieilles rancunes n'avaient pas été effacées avec le temps.

Pourtant, sans vraiment savoir comment l'expliquer, Hermione appréciait presque la situation. Peut-être tout simplement parce que se renvoyer vanneries et méchancetés comme à l'époque de Poudlard lui faisait un instant oublier qu'au dehors la guerre éclatait.

Aussi, elle ne trouva même pas quoi répliquer au blond. Malheureusement, la réalité reprit le dessus et, dans un soupir las, Hermione baissa le regard vers le sol sombre, puis fit de nouveau un rapide tour des lieux. Combien de temps resterait-elle ici ?

Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent deux iris gris. Et avec tout le sérieux du monde, Hermione déclara :

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Et moi j'aimerais un bon whisky pur feu offert par une jolie serveuse.

- Je ne plaisante pas Malfoy, gronda Hermione, encore agacée.

- Tu penses sincèrement que, depuis le temps que je suis ici, je n'ai pas déjà explorer toutes les options afin de sortir d'ici Granger ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'enfuir. À part peut-être les deux pieds devant.

- Il y a forcément un moyen ! Ces imbéciles de mangemorts sont très loin d'avoir la science infuse, il y a forcément une faille quelque part. Il y a toujours une faille !

- Puisque je te dis que non, enfin après tout c'est toi la Miss-je-sais-tout, alors qui sait, peut-être que tu en trouveras un, de moyen ! Mais pour ma part, je t'ai dis que j'ai déjà imaginé tout et n'importe quoi, et rien ne m'est apparut réalisable.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer rester aux mains des mangemorts. Elle voulait aider et se battre aux côtés de ses amis, et non pas rester confinée entre quatre murs de pierre sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Oubliant pour un moment ses interrogations, elle repensa soudain aux dernières paroles de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici exactement ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Elle vit alors la mine du blond devenir plus sombre. Il semblait hésitant. Son regard se fit fuyant, et il répondit :

- Trop longtemps à mon goût.

Il avait parlé lentement, chuchotant presque ses paroles. Un éclair de lassitude passa dans ses yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce de la tristesse ? Hermione n'aurait pu le dire, mais sans réaliser pourquoi, elle ressentit quelque chose s'apparentant à de la compassion pour son ennemi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis la bataille de Poudlard, ni pourquoi il était arrivé ici, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler. Mais à présent, elle se doutait que quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? N'avait-il pas reçu la marque des ténèbres en sixième année ? N'avait-il pas eu pour mission d'éliminer l'ancien directeur de l'École de Magie ? Et pourtant, le voilà capturé et séquestré par ses anciens condisciples. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour en arriver là ? Décidément, Hermione voulait savoir, mais il n'allait rien lui avouer. Ils étaient très loin d'être amis, alors pourquoi iraient-ils se confier l'un à l'autre ?

Draco décida qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer ce semblant de conversation, et alla s'asseoir contre le mur de pierre, la faible lumière traversant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce éclairant une partie de son visage. Hermione le vit fermer les yeux tout en adossant sa tête vers l'arrière, et choisit d'en faire autant. Elle se dirigea vers un des coin de la cellule, à l'opposé du jeune homme, et l'imita. Elle s'entoura de ses bras pour se réchauffer, l'air ambiant s'étant quelque peu rafraîchit annonçant bientôt la venue du crépuscule, et elle attendit. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait.

**. . .**

Un fracas sonore se fit entendre, rompant brusquement le calme de la vieille bâtisse.

- Vermines ! Pourritures ! Sales petits cafards ! Comment osez-vous souiller la noble demeure de mes ancêtres ?! Sortez immondes détritus ! Sortez !

La voix criarde de la vieille femme Black leur vrilla les tympans alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de transplaner au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ils passèrent en vitesse devant elle sans lui prêter plus d'attention et se dirigèrent tout aussi rapidement vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit significatif du transplanage, Minerva McGonagall fut heureuse de les savoir de retour. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les mines dépités de Ron et Harry alors qu'ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son intuition fut rapidement confirmée lorsqu'elle ne vit pas leur amie Hermione apparaître derrière eux.

- Dites-moi qu'Hermione est rentrée, gémit Ron, reprenant son souffle.

Aux visages qu'affichaient Minerva, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley qui étaient eux aussi présents, il sut que la réponse était négative.

- Il faut y retourner, reprit Ron déjà prêt à repartir.

Mais Harry le retint par le bras.

- Attends Ron, elle ne va peut-être pas tarder à arriver. Nous devons attendre.

- Harry a raison Monsieur Weasley, intervint McGonagall, il ne faut pas se précipiter et garder son calme.

Ron sentait son sang bouillir en lui mais tenta de ne pas le montrer aux autres. Même si chacun savait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du rouquin.

- Si elle n'est pas revenue dans une heure, j'y retourne ! Affirma-t-il, déterminé.

- Ron, admettons qu'elle ait été capturée, ce serait de la folie de retourner là-bas ! On a failli se faire avoir, et on a eu de la chance de pouvoir s'éloigner suffisamment pour pouvoir transplaner.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes la laisser là-bas ?!

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Ron ! Commença à s'énerver Harry. Mais aller là-bas sans un bon plan ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, on se ferait prendre nous aussi, et qu'est-ce que l'on ferait une fois à leur merci ?!

Son ami sembla étudier la question, et il dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Malgré cela, il lui rétorqua :

- Mais on ne peut quand même pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour la sortir de là !

- Ron mon chéri, commença Molly, on ne sait même pas si Hermione s'est faite capturée, elle va peut-être bientôt arriver, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Je suis sûr que non, elle serait déjà là si elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Après tout, c'est la plus intelligente de nous trois.

Et ils en étaient tous bien conscients. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait imaginer la courageuse Gryffondor aux mains des mangemorts.

- Jusqu'où s'étendent les barrières anti-transplanage ? Questionna Arthur.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, répondit Harry, on a dû s'enfoncer assez loin dans la forêt interdite avant de pouvoir transplaner avec Ron. Je pense qu'on a couru pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Ron acquiesça aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Il se retenait de ne pas partir à grandes enjambées et transplaner direction Poudlard. Il était comme ça, impulsif, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait se contrôler et écouter les conseils des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout près d'eux, et ils virent soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la sœur cadette de Ron. Elle fondit sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras à peine entrée. Puis ce fut au tour de son frère. Un sourire éclairait son visage.

- Vous êtes sain et sauf, déclara-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle parcourut rapidement les lieux mais ne vit pas l'objet de sa recherche.

- Où est Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Personne n'osa répondre, mais Ginny Weasley n'était pas idiote et comprit très vite que son amie n'était pas revenue avec les deux sorciers.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a dû se séparer alors qu'on se faisait poursuivre par Craveys et d'autres mangemorts, lui répondit Harry. J'ai réussi à semer ceux qui étaient derrière moi et quelque minutes après, on s'est retrouvés avec Ron. On a continuer à courir tous les deux jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse transplaner et on a attendu un peu pour voir si Hermione allait nous rejoindre, mais aucun signe d'elle, alors nous avons transplaner en espérant qu'elle en avait déjà fait de même. Sauf qu'en arrivant ici, elle n'était pas là.

- C'était plus prudent de vous en aller, prit part Molly.

- On aurait dû attendre plus longtemps, grogna Ron.

- Ça n'aurait rien changer Ron. Si Hermione s'est faite capturée, ça n'aurait rien changer, reprit Harry d'un air las.

- Vous êtes d'un pessimisme ! Vous venez tout juste d'arriver ! Je suis certaine qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder elle aussi, assura la rouquine.

Tous s'observèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Ils étaient inquiets, cela pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, elle allait certainement débarquer dans la sinistre demeure Black d'un instant à l'autre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'empressa Ron.

Après un long silence, pesant. Harry trancha :

- On attend.

* * *

___Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce chapitre m'a un peu posé problème car j'ai enlever beaucoup de choses de peur de trop en dévoiler - on est qu'au deuxième chapitre hein! - mais j'espère qu'il est assez cohérent... ?_

_J'ai aussi hésité l l'appeler "Attendre" ou quelque chose du genre car c'est un peu le leitmotiv de ce chapitre mais bon, bref. :)_

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, la longueur des chapitres ira en crescendo plus on va avancer dans l'histoire..._

_Je pense publier la suite d'ici une à deux semaines, alors je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_

_Bisous, Ana._


End file.
